


A Real Lawyer

by alyssa9779



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa9779/pseuds/alyssa9779
Summary: Jimmy is feeling particularly discouraged about life and who he is after a less than savory run-in with his brother. He comes back to your shared apartment and locks himself away in his room, it's up to you to cheer him up and make him realize how incredible he actually is. Will he see you? Truly see you and believe you? Or is he already too deep in his own head?
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman & Reader, Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	A Real Lawyer

Jimmy walks in and slams the door in a huff, groaning all the way to his room in your small shared apartment. He slams his door once he reaches it and you sigh, pausing the dumb sit-com you found yourself idly watching in the evenings. Jimmy was always off working some “soon-to-be” big case, on some old ladies’ wills, or just doing whatever it is he does on a day to day basis. 

The two of you have been close since high school and watching him grow from Slippin’ Jimmy to working the mailroom to becoming an actual lawyer has been an incredible experience and your pride in him is immeasurable. 

Him coming home pissed off isn’t a rare occurrence, as the man does have a lot on his plate, not to mention trying to help you keep the lights on in this shithole. The damn hot water doesn’t even work. It’s a disgrace. But it’ll do, and with Jimmy’s business finally picking up, maybe the two of you can move on to bigger and better apartments. But with your paycheck from the diner down the street, you’re doubtful how much you can actually pitch in. 

When he gets like this, it’s rare you can actually fix anything, but more often than not, Jimmy just needs someone to listen, someone on his side. Which always has been, and always will be your job. He’s got your back too, when you want to complain about your bitch of a boss or all of the creepy, leering customers you serve. Every time you bring them up, Jimmy mumbles something about a restraining order under his breath and you just smile. 

You shake yourself out of your thoughts, reminiscing is all too easy to get caught up in, but you know you’ve got a job to do. You throw your blanket off your lap and make your way to his room. You offer a light knock before slowly opening the door at the mumble he gives you to enter. 

He’s laying face down on his fully made bed, still dressed, briefcase still in hand. You honestly don’t know how he can breathe with his face shoved directly in his pillow like that. You bite back a snort at the theatrics of it all, but hey, that’s what you love about him. There’s never a boring day living with Jimmy. 

“Hey, you okay there, bud?” you ask, voice light, not wanting to scare your friend. He lets out a pained groan in response. You sigh and make your way into the room, crouching down to gently remove the briefcase from his hand, your fingers barely ghosting his. “That’s enough of that,” you say, standing up to shove him over on the bed to make room for yourself. He scoots over and practically curls into himself. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he whines, hugging his knees to his chest. You look over at him, unable to control the way your heart flutters as your eyes meet his ruffled hair and red-rimmed eyes. 

“That’s alright, I won’t make you,” you say softly, reaching over to stroke his hair and getting it out of his face. You learn forwards ever so slightly to reach down and begin untying his shoes. You force them off, one by one, before tossing them on the ground. He sighs at the loss of restriction and stretches out before shuffling to his side, finally meeting your eyes. 

“I just,” his voice shakes and he closes his eyes to compose himself, “do you think I’m a real lawyer?” he asks, finally opening his eyes. Unshed tears are swimming behind his lashes, while he has no reason to hold back in front of you, he still doesn’t like being unnecessarily vulnerable in general. Your heart breaks a little at his comment because of course you do. You saw how hard he worked, keeping a job, and taking classes at the same time. Hell, the man barely slept. You had to practically force him to take care of himself, but it was all worth it because you knew what Jimmy was capable of becoming. And he did well by you. 

“Oh Jimmy,” you mutter, continuing to stroke his hair lightly. 

“I know, I know,” 

You shush him before he’s able to complete that thought and lower yourself on the bed so you’re laying down as well, face to face with him. You can’t help yourself, so you reach your hand out and place it gingerly on his cheek, thumb stroking away the tears that get past his waterline. 

“I don’t think you’re a real lawyer, I know you’re a real lawyer. You put just as much work in as everyone else, if not more. You held a steady job while going to law school, it doesn’t matter where you went, not many people can do something like that,” he sniffs softly and blinks a few tears out of his eyes. “Not to mention, you are the most dedicated person I know, you can do absolutely anything you put your mind to and I am so proud of you. I always have been and I always will be. Because you did good, Jimmy. You’re doing good. You’ve made something out of yourself. So please, be kind to yourself as well, alright?” He reaches up and absentmindedly wipes his eyes until they’re redder than they were before, but he nods at your words. You smile at the small action, taking it as a win. 

“Thank you,”

“Of course, you did good. You deserve to be acknowledged every once in a while, Jimmy,” he breaks into a tearful smile and suddenly you’re snaking your arm around his midsection and cuddling your head into his chest. He softly tucks his head above yours, stroking his hand up and down your back in a comforting gesture, to both himself and you.

“No, really, thank you. For everything you did for me then and for taking care of me now. You’ve always been there for me, you’ve put up with my shit since day one, and goddamnit, you deserve to be acknowledged for that too,” he holds on to you a little tighter than before and you slightly rearrange yourself so your lips are slightly ghosting the skin on his neck. 

“Well, it’s not exactly a chore,” you laugh and feel his breath catch at the warmth and proximity of yours. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, breaking the monotony of everyday life in Albuquerque” he chuckles as you pretend to gag. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a damn peach, aren’t I?” 

“The juiciest,” he laughs at that and the sound goes straight to your heart, warming it thoroughly. 

“But really, Jimmy,” you say, and pull slightly out of his grasp to look him in the eye before deciding to simply rest your forehead on his. “You are incredible and you deserve all of the good things coming your way,” He pulls away before leaning back in to plant a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“You’re too good to me, you know that?” his breath on your lips reinvigorates you, and it takes all of the self-control you have not to look down and unabashedly stare at his lips. Before you know it, he’s coming closer, making his way to you. 

“I know,” is all you’re able to mutter out before his lips crash fantastically into yours and it feels like everything all at once. Everything you’ve ever wanted. It feels like fireworks and sparklers and extravagance, but also like nothing at all. Like your Jimmy, and goddamnit that’s all you need.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I'm writing for a small fandom and a smaller reader slash tag. If anyone other than me reads this and likes it, I'd love to hear from you! If not, I completely understand, just stay safe out there, friends!


End file.
